Asunder
by Formyeyesonly
Summary: One day, Hubert wakes up and notices things are different from the world of yesterday. So he goes to find a way to fix it while trying to learn who caused this problem. Terrible summary, but an AU story about what if this-or-that happened with, hopefully, a suitable conclusion...eventually. Ch.1 edited.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: This is an AU story where only one character remembers the former world and takes place not long after L&L, and strives to find a way to fix it.

Asunder

Ch. 1 - Things Betwixt

The sunshone on a glorious day in Yu Liberte, peering out of the glorious silk blue curtains pouring into a grand room fit for a noblemen, a statesmen, a lieutenant. Yu Liberte was always beautiful when the sun shone some would wager if the cryas worked or not, the grand capital of Stratha would retain its splendour and honour.

Honour was something it would always have thanks to the group whom, not once but, twice saved the world from ultimate destruction; all of its members retaining extremely high places in society ranging from military to humanitarian to scientist to royality; riches and suitors would've been offered if the people involved considered it a matter, at least to Hubert Oswell, formerly Lhant, he only had one woman on his mind.

His morning routine was simple: send a message to his beloved Amarcian, quickly exercise and go for a job around the city, train with his weapons, and then have breakfast. Any interruptions in his routine were caused by the sight of a bird enter his communicator.

Silently anxious, he waited on the communicator's message, salvaging the feeling of knowing she answered him back. They had been doing this ritually for weeks; one message turned to two, turned to twenty, turned to a hundred.

Hubert's Secret Habit #1: Pascal's nickname ''Hu'' makes him immediately blush.

When they're together, whether they're having dinner or spending time on how to regulate the valkines or working on how to make Strathan lives easier, the communicator is never touched.

No bird's whisper had to tell each other their propaganda despite Pascal's density.

Whenever they left each other's side, the communicator was attached at each other's hip, never leaving for a solid minute. Hubert kept it for what were obvious reasons to just about everyone, including the President who, like a telepath, read Hubert's mind before he could reject the proposal with a wave of his finger, as if to say, ''It's fine.'' Hubert thought nothing of it and simply bowed to his President, and went on his way.

He had spent many days and thoughts the more he wondered on if Pascal felt the same way. Did she keep the communicator because it would be rude to ignore his messages or did she really feel something for him? A question where he only was given implied answers and riddles, the best coming from Pascal's sister, Fourier who demanded Hubert to just propose to her so she would have a reason to take a bath.

A sense of warmth came from his cheeks whenever he thought about that day, pondering if it were a joke or a serious demand. _''Fourier never jokes.''_ Hubert's first thought of the day. He looked at the small box aloft his dresser in nerves of steel shaking during a tremor. Wandering toward it, he opened the small box allowing it's luminating shine to nearly blind his eyes, for to him it was shinier than the sun, but only half the beauty of the girl who must be wearing it. He was right to have let Marian shine the jewel.

''Am I crazy? Asbel's lunacy must be rubbing off on me.'' He alluded to his brother's marriage to his lifelong friend, Cheria not long before. He began to snicker to himself about the irony of his situation; he told the Captain about how he was disgusted by marriage and it's inevitable economic downfall, but here he was contemplating marriage to the craziest girl he's ever met. ''Once a Lhant, always a Lhant, I suppose.''

(o)

He finished his morning routine and got dressed for the day, tucking the ring box inside the pocket of his trousers. ''Come on, Hubert, get a grip. You've fought humanoids, ventured into different planets, and commanded armies; this is preposterous. All I have to do is kneel before her, open this box, and ask that age old question. How difficult is that?'' Hubert argued with himself over what should be the littlest thing but he knew exactly what he was getting into: With marriage, he's entrusting his life with Pascal. It'll mean they'll share a life together, he'll never be able to mingle with other women without being dishonest, and he'll likely father her children, assuming she's willing to have any. The second part wasn't much trouble, Hubert never bothered with courting, not due to lack of trying but lack of caring & lack of time; he was sure Pascal was the same way.

He strengthed himself up and looked into his mirror, standing straight and proper, he elegantly said with a sigh, ''It's now or never. Asbel, in all his density, could do it. I know I can.'' He grabbed his equipment and the communicator, writing a message to her:

''Pascal,

Meet me in front of the Presidential Palace. It is urgent and I need you for this operation.

Hu,''

He wandered out of his personal manor and waited urgently before the palace for his crazy beloved to come see him. Knowing Pascal, she would come at a heartbeat for any of her friends, Hubert & Sophie faster than others. This thought grazzed Hubert's mind and caused him to blush, curiously wondering if she wanted to grope him as well. He knew once he gave her the rock, the message would be clear; it'd have to be. It was also clear to him he would need to see a doctor about the crushed back caused by Pascal's hugging.

However something was off this day. The amount of time it would take for Pascal to respond back to one of Hubert's messages would be between 1-15 minutes according to Hubert's estimations, maximum 15 if she was working on some device or doing a government project or Fourier was giving her a bath. It had been 30 minutes since he left his manor, crossing his arm and playing with the box in his trousers, he eagerly waited impatiently for her to arrive.

''This isn't like Pascal to be late. She would respond to my messages if she was busy with something.'' Hubert silently said to himself, hiding his disappointment from the Strathan soldier's watching him. Hubert gave them a glance, forcing them to disperse away from him.

He checked the communicator and found no answer. Hubert immediately feared the worst and prepared to hire a Turtlez Transport to head to the Amarcian Enclave to find out where Pascal was. He would have done this, if a Presidential Guard didn't stop him.

''Captain Oswell, you are to be in attendence of the President.''

'Can it wait, Madame Guardsmen?'' He answered sternly, not turning his gaze at her.

''It's urgent, Captain.''

Hubert was promoted to Captain for his contributions with the rest of the party for saving the planet more than once. Hubert's meetings with the President only lasted at most 30 minutes, if Pascal arrived she would tell him and he would do what he came to do. The President could also send him on a mission to which he crossed his fingers, praying it's a mission to the Enclave or at least Fendel in general.

Being there was closer than being where he was.

''Indeed, lead me to him.''

Upon entering the Presidential Manor, he started noticing small but subtle changes. The guards male outfit were changed for the hats to be more circular with masks covering their faces while the girls wore full blue pants instead of the original lower ensemble they had worn. Hubert glanced at the looks that the guards gave him, one of admiration with an edge; telling him to 'watch where he stands.'

Another question for the President once he arrived.

''His Honour is this way.''

''Thank-you, Madame Guardsmen.'' Hubert bowed before her before entering the office, looking around noticing not much had changed except the chalkboard had strange markings similar to a globe with large white 'X's on key specific points in certain areas. Has he grew closer to the desk, he grew closer to the drawn globe that had different markings as well with 'O's on them as well with a code in a small square on the lower left that drew his curiousity.

''Shouldn't you address your President before approaching his desk?'' The stern demanding voice bellowed from the chair not like President Paradine, the former President had it seemed.

''F-Father?''

''That's President Oswell to you, son!'' He turned around to reveal Hubert's Foster Father, who had appeared to have gained some girth in the time past, not that Hubert could remember or imagine.

''No you're not, Paradine is the President of Stratha. Where is he?''

Oswell looked at him queerly before continuing his speech of supremacy. ''How dare you speak of the traitorous Paradine in my space. You know very well where he is and what happened to him.''

''What are you talking about, Fath-''

Oswell slammed his fist. ''President Oswell! I will not repeat myself!''

''You're not the President!'' Hubert knew well that his Father had tried to usurp the seat from its democratic roots a long while ago, but were stopped by him and the group before he could commit his coup. Hubert didn't know what to do because if his Father was now the President, he had committed treason where there was one response: execution.

''I will not tolerate heresy from you or anyone, guards!'' Before the guards could enter the office, Hubert unleashed his pistols and fired flare shots at the walls, producing smoke to conceal his body and distract the guards from attacking him.

Hubert was already dexterious and fast, so outrunning a few guards outside the city limits wasn't a hard accomplishment. If only they started where he did; this was no foot race.

''Stop him!'' A Guardsmen yelled out, instructing the confused yet alert guards patrolling the front gates to attack the esteemed Captain, who was running past the three at the front gates.

Most guards were armed with rapiers and a pistol that fired cryas artes, if they were well trained and put the effort into the training. Two of the guards attempted to open fire at his feet as he ran, missing each shot with quick reflexes on his side. Months of travelling with his friends, his brother, his niece, and his unrequited lover had made his constitution levels higher than the guards, but out running cryas bullets were a different story.

Besides his dualblades, the communicator, the ringbox, and a few gels, he had no items on hand to mix or use to keep the guards at bay, nor did he wish to kill his country men, especially under the orders of the man he now called Garrett. He wished his capture, and likely his execution; father wasn't the term for him anymore. The sand didn't slow him down. It did happen to slow down the gunsmen however, leaving two men behind on his trail, one of which he knew to be a marathon man.

He needed to distract them somehow in a way that it wouldn't harm them, but keep them off his trail for a matter of time, but what? They weren't stupid enough to fall for Pascal's Gel Plan and it took him forever to pay for the gem that sat within the box. He was nearly stopped by a small monster horde approaching him to his left. He grunted silently. He didn't have time for this...but the guards did.

He quickly shot the smaller of the bunch with his bullets; a weakly aimed Aqua Bullet, blinding the monster and running past them. He hoped that when the monster regained it's vision, it would see the guards and attack them. They were nothing; Strahtan Military had to kill these monsters for training. It wouldn't be hard, it would take time.

He turned back after a moment in the sunlight to see no Bluecoats chasing him; a quaint smirk presiding on his worried face knowing he was right.

He took solace in a small cottage between Yu Liberte and the Northern Port to Warrior's Roost. He had so many thoughts transpire in his mind like what was going on, why was Garrett Oswell the President and not Paradine, or where was Pascal, upon noticing his communicator never got an answer. He became horrified upon remembering the chalkboard inside Oswell's office and started reminiscing about the little bits of it that he brought together in his mind:

The map-like drawing, the large landmasses, Xs & Os in specific patterns not like Tic-Tac-Toe, and darkened areas symbolizing...He needed to prepare for a new mission: Warn King Richard & Chancellor Eigen.

He knew an invasion strategy when he saw one.

(0)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: Escape from Stratha

Hubert knew what he needed to do: Take the boat out of Yu Liberte via the North Port to Warrior's Roost, then take a boat to Barona from there and tell King Richard about Garrett's plan to invade Windor & Fendel. Getting to Fendel wouldn't be any more difficult, but it would take longer to get to the capital than it would Windor.

He could try using the shuttle, but there were two problems with that: The first was it would alert too much attention to where he was; they may hasten the invasion early and the second was he didn't have the homing device on him. Every member of the party had their own version of the device, designed by Fourier & Pascal not long after they split up the first time.

It had an overbearing smell that Hubert liked; it relaxed him. If only he had it with him, alas it was still in his manor and going back for it was out of the question, and he knew it. The guards would be searching it for any presence of his being.

Stratha, his adopted home and the desert jewel box, was no longer welcome for him; not as long as Garrett was in power. Another mystery he'll have to ask King Richard.

''There's no point mumbling inside of a cottage. I need to get out today.'' He whispered to himself as he dressed himself outside of his Strathan Army clothing and into more casual wear (Modern Youth) with a large dark robe that concealed his upper face. The lower portion seemed more akin to a dress. It made the former Captain feel embarrased, yet pleased that no one would believe someone with his reputation would wear something like this.

''Perhaps acting isn't such a farfetched idea. I'm going to need it if I am to escape from Stratha.'' He left the cottage and began making his way to the Northern Port. He expected that he would be questioned by the closest guard since he is now an enemy of the state. It's priority by the Strathan army to do so.

He walked through the Port non-chalantly as possible, avoiding any eye contact with the Strathan guard. They didn't get the memo apparently, but they would know if they were seen by Captain Oswell. What interested him more was the uniform they were wearing; it was exactly the same as the royal guardsmen except their rank was on the sleeve in chevrons. This wasn't a new detail, not in Garrett's Stratha, however long it has existed.

''There is it, I need to hurry.'' Hubert started walking towards the boat where the Captain appeared to be awaiting passengers, puffing a strange substance Hubert had never seen before. It brewed with fire when sucked like it had fire eleth pour into it.

''Excuse me, sir. When is this boat leaving for Warrior's Roost?''

The Captain looked at the shrouded man before him, unsurprised. Hubert assumed he had dealt with people of a 'suspicious nature' before. ''That will be the next boat, this one is a professional vessel. Only workers are allowed on board.''

''Very well. When will the next boat be here?''

He shrugged his shoulders. ''In another hour. Gotta place to be?''

He didn't want to tell him much because he could report back to the military if questioned. ''You could say that.''

''You aching to fight for glory or are you meaning to transfer? Cause you look like your dressed for Fendel weather.''

That was true. Hubert felt like he was inside a furnace with the shroud he was wearing. He couldn't wait to feel cold weather or a brisk Windor breeze. It reminded him of Lhant Hill; the beautiful flowers made more plentiful by Sophie, the beautiful ocean view. It was the only image that would've made Yu Liberte more beautiful.

_''Asbel...Cheria...Sophie...I wonder how you're doing.''_ Hubert happily thought knowing to get to Fendel, he would have to pass by Lhant by foot or Transport.

His few daydreams were cancelled by the cadence of feet from a small squad of soldiers. They were there for one reason he could imagine and he needed to hide. He dived for the boxes and hid behind a collective of it.

''Hey buddy, where ya go-'' The Captain asked before he was questioned by a Strathan officer. Despite Hubert's location, it wasn't exactly fortified. He needed to hide somewhere better and quick. It didn't help he was out in broad daylight and all the officer would have to do was look at a certain angle to find someone suspicious. Sure, he could take out this officer from here with a well aimed shot but there were too many innocents and it would bring too much attention to him.

He held on to the box before him, caressing the box for some form of opening and found a small opening in one of the screws in the box. He could try opening the screws off with his dualblade and put himself inside, he just needed to be quiet.

He slowly unhooked the dualblades into two seperate blades and began prying the screw off of the box, slowly increasing the pressure and strength applied to it until he finally flung the screw off into his hand. It loosened the lower left end of the box. ''This is too easy. Thankfully whoever did this did an inadequate job.''

He began prying this screw off but put too much force into the pull. The screw came out and dropped in an arc down into the ocean. ''Oh no.'' He peeked for a moment past the box and noticed the Officer & the Captain turn towards the sound of the splash. He began saying something, but Hubert couldn't read his lips nor did he try; he assumed he was about to search behind the boxes.

Hubert hastily inserted himself inside the box, but now needed something to close it. All he had was one screw, his dualblades, the ring & the ring box, & the communicator, which still had no answer.

He began worrisomely looking around the oddly spacious box to find something that would make it look like it wasn't pryed into but besides a strange white power, a few bundles of crystals, and some weapons, mostly swords, there wasn't much except one of the swords on the hilt had a small red ribbon attached to it.

''It's better than nothing.'' He muttered before cutting the ribbon off with his blade and quickly tying it around the narrow end of the screw. Without much time to check outside the box, it was either he escaped without a sighting or he would need to start plan B which, in Hubert's tension filled mind, was barely a concept. He was doing something Asbel or Pascal would do when it came down to a plan: winging it and making everything up until, eventually, it somehow worked out.

_''_Once a Lhant, always a Lhant._'' _Reminding himself of his heritage coming out from a similar trait.

Hubert dexteriously placed the ribbon inside the hole from the outside and slowly pulled the wall back so the screw was holding the wall without the ribbon being seen, the only light coming from the second hole on the lower portion. It was a small narrow grip, but he didn't have much else with some adhesive.

*Bang, Bang*

''I see what the problem is.'' Hubert clenched his teeth, breathing from the crevices in his teeth. ''There's a nail loose on this box, it must've rolled out.''

''Really? What am I paying those idiots for. This is precious cargo.''

''Where is this headed to?''

''Oul Raye, I believe.''

''You believe?''

''Yes.''

The Officer's voice became sterner. ''You claim ownership of this cargo vessel, you were offered a job, and you believe to know you're sending this to Oul Raye?''

''I work about fifteen different jobs in a week, I can't keep track of where I send them to.''

Hubert hoped the Captain was making up a place to keep the Officer out of his hair. Oul Raye wasn't the worst place to be but it was still in Stratha, ergo he was still in danger.

''You claim to be a popular vessel Captain. I'll be watching you next time you're in port.''

''You're not going to search my goods this time?'' The Captain sounded stressed, & Hubert was twice as much.

''I don't have time to do that and you know why. Just keep an eye out for General Oswell; he will be reported as an enemy of the state by this evening and will be on constant watch out in Stratha until he's caught.''

Hubert's eyes arched in confusion before widening. ''General? What is happening in this world?'' Hubert acknowledged this going from Captain to General overnight was quite the jump. He started wondering if he slept worked until he was interrupted by another bang from the front of the box.

''And get your damn property checked. You don't want to give Stratha a bad name, do you?''

''No, sir. I would never drink to that.''

''Right.'' A small sound of stern boots walked around the boxes before another pair followed with a nail penetrating the lower end of the box. When it was fully inserted, the another pair of steps walked around and left Hubert alone inside the box. He tested the structural strength of the wall by pushing his two fingers without pulling on the screw and noticed it was somewhat sturdy unless something stronger punched it. He kept pulling on the screw until they started moving the boxes, however long that would take.

Hubert sighed in respone.

-Four hours later-

Hubert couldn't tell where the source of his headache came from: the constant thinking about what was going on, his worry for why Pascal wasn't answering the communicator, or the constant moving of the box. He bumped his head a few times off of the crystals and he must've added at least 180 pounds to the box without the dualblades so he wondered why the ship workers never searched the box.

It wasn't until he felt the soft movements of a ship moving through water that he was able to get some rest or some form of a nap, not that it lasted long and gave him much peace.

All he dreamt about was of Pascal.

In the last few months since after the events on Fodra, his usual dreams of random banter and military strategy were replaced with moments with Pascal, especially the ones involving her building Mecha Asbel & telling him to ''go easy on her.'' The last one had provided a few 'adventures' in his sleep that he hated being reminded of, even to himself, not like he ever told anyone. His reputation would've been tarnished beyond repair; not like that mattered anymore.

Hubert never complained about having those dreams in his privacy.

As for as his status in Stratha was, he had committed high treason to his country; a traitor to his adopted family, and he felt like a stranger to his biological one. Sure, Asbel treated him like nothing happened and so did Cheria & Sophie, that didn't help him feel any better. He didn't have any home to go to until he arrived in either Oul Raye or whereever the ship was really going; inns were the only place.

Unless where his new dreams had taken place was some form of the future; that he felt deja vu eventually. His latest dream saw was a bedroom with a strange architecture of machinary and order barely residing in a corner; a mix of yellow and white paint all around the room. It felt like a mundane dream until he saw a white & red bush next to him in a large bed. At first, he groaned at the idea of another 'fantasy adventure' until he noticed something shining that blinded him.

It was too short to be a dream that meant something, at least it should've meant something, could it?

Suddenly, he felt a cold feeling coming from the screw hole that originally had the ribbon screw keeping it secure. It was gone, left behind somewhere. It probably didn't matter, not anymore.

His curiousity became too much as he peeked through the hole and noticed snow was pouring down the sky along black tiles on the dock. He smacked the nails out by using his dualblade like a hammer before letting the wall gently fall down on the ground.

Crawling out of the box, he peeked outside to his left and saw, from behind boxes, Fendel military men holding their guns, patrolling the dock. He noticed a lonely dirt road barely seen by the boxes he was behind. He let out a sigh, but knew he had to be vigilant for he didn't know if this was the same city he knew from yesterday.

''The ship was for Zavhert.'' Hubert had never been more thankful for smugglers than he was now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chasing Ghosts

He never planned on heading to Zavhert, the industrious polluted capital city of Fendel, so very soon. There was a lot of things he never planned to do today. Initally, he got out of bed for the same old routine out of the day: Morning routine, talk to Pascal, go to President Paradine about the most recent events involving getting rid of the last of the Fodran monsters whilst the standard diplomacy of his station. After his day is over come around 6, he would write to his brother, his sister-in-law, & his adopted niece; if Malik was in town, he'd go to the bar with him and have a simple argument over which wine was better.

How he longed for the regular routine, rubbing his hands together. Born in Windor and raised in Stratha, Hubert wasn't meant to be in such frigid weather, not that he complained. He needed to keep motion and keep his eyes away from the seemingly attentive soldiers roaming around the port.

Hubert acknowledged it with little attention, taking it as the standard case for one of the most paranoid cities in the world. The Chancellor is not popular and the people suffer in filth and ill standards of living, only being raised by Pascal's humanitarian efforts with funding from King Richard, President Paradine, and the volunteer efforts of Cheria Lhant.

A smile broke from his nigh frost bitten face upon realizing how close he was to the Amaracian Enclave. His mind moved away from the strange world around him, going back to the warm embrace of his eccentric longing. All he'd have to do is hire a Turtlez transport and head over to the teleporter. ''How do they find everything; the Enclave is one thing, but the Zhonecage is nothing short of a miracle.''

A mystery that may never be solved.

His attention turned back to the real world where Zavhert appeared to remain the same: Snow danced everywhere around the steel and metallic streets made from the labours of hard working men whom toiled and troubled every day to achieve an industrious fantasy and make it a reality, to the toil of their efforts were the giant pipes that craddled all over the city and, of course, Fendel Tower; the symbol of Zavhert's pride & strength; envious to those who could see it.

To some, Fendel Tower was a symbol of oppression. Malik would know more about that from his younger years; a new generation keeping his, Kurt, and...''That girl...her name escapes me.'' This made Hubert feel mixed that he may not feel the way Malik did nor did he know the name of whom he lost. ''A conversation for another time.''

THere had been several would be revolutionaries that had tried to topple the regime, crash the system, or bomb the tower. Of course, the Tower stands looming over everyone in Zavhert; that same tower that could be seen from some of the more open places in the world. Having been inside, its appeal was lost on him.

''You!'' The loud commanding voice of a Fendel Militiaman spoke out from behind Hubert. Out of fear of discovery, he kept his hood to himself. If he was the General of the Strathan army, the armies of the world must know who he is. He knew well what happened to spies; how many Strahtan soldiers were lost coming to Zavhert?

''Yes, sir.''

''Curfew is in effect as of 5 minutes ago. Why aren't you in your home?''

''There's a curfew here?'' It dawned on Hubert that no one was in the city besides soldiers. The shopkeepers have their stores caged up as well and a small light could be seen from one of the brick buildings.

''Where are you from?''

''Valenik, sir!'' He uttered quickly. They would never believed he was an Amarcian, his hair was too blue.

''Gee, that's rough. What is your purpose of being in Zavhert?''

''I'm visiting.''

He nodded. ''Do you not have someone you could stay with?''

That's when a name dawned unto him. ''Yes but I'm not sure where he stays: Ambassador Caeser.''

The soldier looked at him confused. ''Ambassador who?''

''Ambassador Malik Caeser? Born in Valenik, became an ambassador after your valkines was absorbed?''

The soldier began to laugh quietly to himself, trying to maintain a serious composure. ''Was something wrong?'' Hubert asked, hoping for an answer to where his friend was.

''You have quite the imagination. Have you ever thought of being an engineer?''

''Corporal!'' A loud voice barked at the militaman in front of Hubert.

''Right, I'm sorry but I know nothing of this Malik Caeser,'' his eyes moved back-and-forth before continuing, ''here follow me and we'll find you a place.''

Hubert began to follow the soldier with a careful vicinity in between him and the soldier as he walked. ''Why couldn't I just leave?''

The soldier shook his head. ''No can do. Zavhert is under a state of emergency and under curfew rules, no one gets in; no one gets out.''

In laymen's terms, Zavhert was under martial law. ''How did it come to this?''

The soldier shrugged. ''Some people say the Chancellor woke up with a knife in his pillow, and others say there was an bombing attempt from someone outside the country. Truth is they're all theories and everyone has one. Until we find out who and any accomplices, the city remains in this state.''

''So no one can leave?''

''No one without a Fendel passport.'' This made Hubert wonder how easy it was to enter the city. If he could, who else?

Hubert and the soldier continued to walk through the town, moving around the dirty apartment streets and narrows polluted with smoke and snow. Hubert kept his hand close to his dualblades with all the movement they've done. They long past the hotel he has seen more times than he could count.

The only reason he is allowing him to lead is because he knows not of this part of Zavhert, and even less about what is happening in this world: First Garrett becomes president, Paradine disappears, Zavhert is under martial law, and now Malik is missing. It made him wonder what was the fates of everyone else, what had happened to Pascal, Asbel?

''Here!'' The soldier pointed at a random rundown brick house; the yellow door had seen better days with damaged paint and splintered wood; the bricks covered in a strange grafitti foreign to him.

''Thanks, sir.'' To keep the soldier convinced that he was just a yokel from Valenik who had suffered a life of picking cryas from the dirt and having to pile a pyramid of blankets all over his body to keep warm every night. He clamped on the cold yellow doorknob and turned it before everything went black.

-Two hours later-

''Wha-what's the meaning of this?'' Hubert asked, waking up from a rough floor with feelings of pricks on his neck and sores from where he laid. He was surronded by darkness, the only light coming from a small circle that surronded him and a few wooden tiles from the ground. ''I must be inside a basement in that townhouse,'' he spoke to himself deductively before yelling into the darkness. ''What's going on here?!''

''Shut up, General Oswell, you are a long way from home to demand answers from me,'' the voice was feminine in nature. He grabbed for his dualblades to find they were abscent along with his cloak. ''I pride myself on being thorough.''

''What do you want?'' He didn't care if she was going to kill him or hurt him, he had been through worst things than this and he had enough training to know what to do in the situtation he's in, all he needed was an opportunity. Getting her trust could do so.

''I want answers, General Oswell. First and foremost, what are you doing here in Zavhert, and be honest.'' Her voice became more serious, stern with each syllable.

''If you must know, Stratha is planning a mass invasion on Fendel & Windor and I need help from a few people I know that can to stop the president.'' He came all the way here to warn the Chancellor & the King, he never planned this to be a secret.

''Why should I believe you, Strahtan? You could be telling us this to exhaust us.''

''I could, but let me ask you why the General of Stratha would dare come to an enemy nation to attack someone without any back-up?''

There was only silence for a moment, all he could hear was his heart beat speeding up slowly. The noise of footsteps began to move closer to him from the darkness, revealing a moderately sized woman with raven colored hair, wearing a black bandana to the side around her hair and a tattered Fendel officer's name, creating a makeshift shorts/skirt hybrid. She garnished her cestus on her left hand, looking towards Hubert with restrained anger, covered by curiousity.

''I do have one last question: Malik Caeser, how do you know who he is?''

She seemed familar to him for some reason, he couldn't place his finger on it. ''I am familar with him being from Valenik and an Ambassador of Fendel to the other nations.''

''I hope you're not playing with me.''

''I don't play.''

''You better not because I found where Malik is being held in the Fendel Reseach Lab and I need help to get in, and you're helping me.'' She drew closer to Hubert, irritated by her demands.

''I am all for saving Malik, but I wish to know why should I help you after you drugged me and smuggled me against my will.''

She smirked, brandishing her fists again. ''According to two good seafaring friends of mine, they saw a strange blue haired man smuggle himself inside two different boats. That's an illegal offense and I could have one of my people to have you taken away from trespassing on a government ship.'' She was face-to-face with Hubert, disgusted by her smirk. ''And you wouldn't want to know what Fendel guards do to Strahtans.''

''Fine, but if this leads to another ambush...'' The girl interrupted.

''It won't as long as you do what I tell you.'' Hubert rolled his eyes, wondering what he was getting himself into and that he needed to warn the Chancellor himself if were to get anything done, then again the Chancellor may be out of his hands.

Besides, if what this girl said was true, Malik needed his help; Hubert knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't try.

''I do have some trouble trusting you, however.''

She began to move away from the light. ''Good, that makes both of us.'' She turned the lights on, revealing a large base filled with weaponry, technology from Fendel's steam based designs, blue prints of several buildings including the Fendel Research Lab, a few pictures; two of which being familar to him: The first was someone that looked like Pascal's sister, Fourier except greyer with a head balding and her hair being mostly white, and another picture of Malik, Kurt, and that girl...

''Excuse me.''

''Your stuff is on the table next to me, go get it.''

''No, it's that you know my name but I don't know yours.'' He moved towards the table, re-equpping his dualblades and his hooded cloak.

''If you must know,It's Lorelei. Happy?''

Hubert was only for one reason: He finally knew the name of that girl.

(i.i)


End file.
